The present invention relates to an antiparasitic medication for domesticated animals. In particular, the invention relates to an antiparasitic medication comprising ivermectin in an easily consumable carrier, for treating a vast variety of parasites.
Mankind has coexisted with domesticated animals for eons. Often, humans live with domesticated farm animals, such as camels, cows, horses, donkeys or the like, in their households or in close proximity thereto. These animals serve a variety of functions, including milk production and providing meat.
Unfortunately, equine or bovine animals are unable to defend themselves from parasitic infection. As a result, humans must bear the responsibility of preventing or treating parasitic infiltration of these animals.
Medicinal compounds have been disclosed that attempt to alleviate the problems of parasitic infections in animals. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,224 to Linn et al. discloses avermectin compounds that act as anti-parasitic agents. Avermectin compounds are series of macrolides, each of which is substituted thereon at the 13-position with a 4-(.alpha.-L-oleandrosyl)-.alpha.-L-oleandrose group.
Ivermectin, a commercially available parasiticide sold under the trademarked name IVOMEC.RTM., is well known for the treatment and control of internal and external parasites of cattle and swine.
Unfortunately, ivermectin is generally administered by injection, which frequently causes abscesses and requires a veterinarian to administer it. As a result, animals have a high traumatization rate and resist this application, sometimes violently and dangerously. There are "pour on" ivermectin compounds, which cause hair and fiber loss in the animals. Alternately, one may use an ivermectin paste, which also is disadvantageous in that it is inefficient and causes animals to resist treatment because of its taste. Consequently, there is a need for a new manner of administration so that the Ivermectin can be consumed by animals without resulting in any of the above-mentioned problems.
While the prior art compounds may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, in terms of the combined formulations hereafter cited, they are inadequate for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.